The silence cometh
by Amadaeus Ulysses Boothe III
Summary: The Doctor's scared, Amy's frightened and Rory's missing. The silence is here.
1. Chapter 1

The whirring and bellowing of the TARDIS echoed throughout the network of caves and caverns, and then a deafening silence. The doors flung open and out burst The Doctor, his gangling companion and her lumbering husband following close behind.

"This is Mars, not the red one, which isn't red, it's brown." announced The Doctor knowingly.

"No, this is caves. Damp, pink caves." replied Amy indignantly.

"Doctor, you did kind of promise Aruba." Rory said.

"Yes, yes, I know but there aren't candy pink caves in Aruba!" The Doctor shouted and he listened as the echoes rang out.

"Sounds like a long a complicated cave network, so I'll say this but I'll doubt you humans will listen" started The Doctor condescendingly,

"DO NOT WANDER OFF!" yet again listening to the echoes.

The Doctor started off towards his left for a reason not apparent to neither Amy nor Rory. But they followed obediently. Then the Doctor started to sprint, without a word he just took of down one of the caves many corridors. After 30 seconds of solid sprinting the Doctor stopped at, what appeared to be a ventilation shaft. He pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver and proceeded to sonic the vent.

"Doctor, why did you just run off like that?" asked Amy breathlessly.

The Doctor chose to ignore her question and continued with his craft. After a few seconds a hologram popped out from the vent.

"Welcome to mars, population 18,009 and decreasing." blared the hologram in a stereotypically robotic tone. The hologram then disappeared back into the wall.

"Doctor, why did you run? And what did it mean, "decreasing"?" Asked Amy, a hint of panic creeping into her voice.

"Let's just go, this is a bad place and we must leave now!" said the Doctor in a scarily calm voice.

"Where's Rory?" asked the Doctor in a terror filled voice.

Amy looked round and the terror simultaneously crept over the Doctor and his companion. Amy was scared, she didn't know what there was to fear but she knew that anything that scared the Doctor was possibly the most horrific thing to exist. At this point the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS quickly followed by Amy. They leapt through the doors.

"DOCTOR, WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!" wailed Amy.

"We aren't" said the Doctor running to the back of the TARDIS. He reached a heavy metal door which had a cornucopia of different bolts and locks. After about 5 minutes if frantic key fiddling and under breath swearing the door creaked open. Inside was a armoury of alien weapons. He ran and picked up two large, black rifles which had a greenish hue. He bolted back to Amy and gave her one of the guns.

"This is the most important thing I will tell you ever, what is going on here is one of the most chilling, harrowing things in the universe. If you come shoot everything that moves on site. If you don't want to come I will lock the TARDIS but I want you to keep a gun trained at the door." said the Doctor in the most sincere way he has ever spoke to Amy. His eyes had glazed over momentarily in much the same way a war veteran's does as he recounts stories from his service.

"I'll come." replied Amy. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her fear and she simply had to go.

"Ok." said the Doctor. Putting the TARDIS into a flux loop to protect it from the horrors of what dwelled in the candy pink caves of doom. As Amy and the Doctor stepped out into the darkness they cocked their guns and headed off in search of the missing one of their party.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of chasing the Doctor, who, in turn, was chasing the most blood curdling screams he had ever heard, Amy had had enough.

"DOCTOR, I AM SICK OF RUNNING ROUND IN CIRCLES, AND I AM SICK OF BEING SCARED OF MY OWN SHADOW, WHERE IS RORY AND WHAT IS SO FRIGHTENING THAT YOU HAVE COME TOOLED UP LIKE RAMBO?" screeched Amy at the top of her little Scottish lungs. The doctor quickly dragged Amy into a little alcove fearing the worst.

"SHH!" hushed the Doctor, "I am not sure what it is but it's very, very frightening." Continued the Doctor in a barely audible whisper.

"There was legend back on Gallifrey, of a very secretive group of beasty, monstery, creatury things, that would take people, usually small children, in the night. The stories were thought to be the ravings of mad men and parents wishing to scare there children into nicety. But then the Time War started. There was one mercenary group, the Could-Have-Been king and his army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres.

The Could-Have-Been king was a 100 foot tall creature that looked like a typical school girl, but it eye's were hollow, black pits and instead of fingers it had tentacles. The Meanwhiles were a race of creatures which the king controlled.

They were a battalion of Sontaron snipers who had enough of the average regime and left to start a new colony, in which they bred with the local flower. This caused the offspring to look a lot like flowery, baked potatoes on legs. However they were feral and much more dangerous than the average Sontaran.

The Neverweres were a race of small, yellow beasts, covered with hair. They were expert trappers and had honed their skills over many generations. One day, the king raped a Neverwere out of anger as he had lost a huge number of his armies. The Neverwere didn't survive the birth. It's egg was left in Gallifrey in the hope that, should it be dangerous, it would kill off some Time Lords before dying alone and confused."

"Doctor, what the FUCK has this got to do with some frightening beasts?" Amy asked as loudly as she could without going above a whisper.

"I need to give you back story otherwise you won't realise they gravity and seriousness of where we have stumbled." replied the Doctor.

"Get on with it, Rory could be getting killed as we speak and you're giving me an episode of Time Lord Balamory!" Said Amy with the despair of a thousand worried mothers and spouses who have lost their beloved boys.

"Just shut up and let me tell you!" insisted the Doctor "Ok? Well, the egg was found by a Time Lord, a bad Time Lord called "The Master". He took the egg away to a far off planet where he told the unhatched egg the stories of the Time Lords greatest fear. After several months of nothing, The Master had abandoned the egg. Soon afterwards the egg hatched. It produced a small, humanoid creature about 3 inches tall. This was then found by a traveller who took in this thing not knowing it's past. Upon finding out it could communicate fluently, the traveller took the creature on tour and torturing it to near death. After months of this the creature escaped. And fled into a the woods of the Wyre Forest of the West Midlands of England on Earth. After a year of surviving on a diet of wandering dogs, the beast got a taste for human flesh. Since then the beast grew to 50ft tall and took people from up and down England. He would then teleport them back to his home planet of Kist. The origin planet of the Neverweres, the now empty, barren planet.

Well, a lot of this is pieced together from diaries of various explorers and the aforementioned traveller. But the facts are, there is a huge monster that kidnaps people and brings them back to it's home. Well, here, where we currently are. And I've essentially been Mr. Meals-On-Wheels and brought him two lovely fresh humans to his pantry."

"Shit." was all Amy could say. Now completely frozen with fear wept slowly into the Doctor's shoulder. Already had a feeling that Rory was dead.

"Let's go and find Rory." said Amy with the blind optimism that has kept so many people going over the years. And they both went, yet again into the darkness, now fully aware of what to be afraid of. Amy listened for that one scream that would lead her back to her brave centurion.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour of trekking blindly around the caves, hoping to stumble across Rory or the creature that had been stalking the nightmares of people right across the Universe since the Time War was sealed, there was a gust of wind.

"Doctor, we must be near the surface." said Amy half-heartedly, still missing her husband.

"No, I'm sorry Amy but look down. Our weapons have disappeared. Now to meet the beast." said the Doctor, who's fear had been replaced by a giddy glee that a school boy has whilst on an adventure. There, standing in front of them was a 50 foot tall, stick thin, humanoid creature. It's limbs were around 20 feet each. From it's neck down was the deepest and darkest black the Doctor or Amy had ever seen. It's head was a pale, straw colour. It's mouth was a thin black line stretching the width of it's face. There were two eyes just above the mouth, two of pure white circles. Never blinking, ever staring eyes. The beast simply ate the guns it had only seconds before from Amy and the Doctor. Then it spoke, it voice was a low, dull murmur.

"Ah, good day, I never get visitors. What are you doing here?" said the monster, shockingly politely.

"I'm terribly sorry to have disturbed you, but my vehicle isn't working right and we weren't meant to end up here. So, if we could just get our friend, we'll be on our way." answered the Doctor calmly. Trying not to antagonise his newest acquaintance.

"Ooh, can't really do that. You see, most of my company are little earth people. And, they aren't the height of intelligence." said the fiend. Just as it's eyes started flashing. Pinning Amy and the Doctor to the spot. Amy tried to scream but no sound would come out.

"Calm down, I'm merely examining you then, I shall decide what to do with you." lulled the being. Then an extremely long tongue extended from the monster's mouth. It brushed up the side of the Doctor's face. Then Amy's, reminding her of a cat's tongue.

"Ah, a Scot. Mm, my favourite." the beast remarked. Then the monster stretched out it's tongue as far as it could and started to lightly probe between Amy's legs. A tear fell from Amy's eye, she thought her greatest fear was to be realised, her fear dear reader? To be raped to death, it was only after meeting the Doctor it became being raped to death by an alien.

"Right, bored of this, you both will come with me. Time for fun." said the creature pulling it's tongue back into his mouth licking it's lips, or lack of lips, as it were.

"Any questions?" asked this humanoid, alien pervert. Unfreezing the duo's vocal chords, Amy's sobs filled the chamber.

"Only one," started the Doctor "What's your name? If me and my friend are going to have "fun", I do like to know the hosts name."

"Aha, as ever the inquisitive little duck aren't you, Doctor? I am known, in England at least, as Slender Man." retorted the psychotic pervert.

With that, Amy and the Doctor were dragged off by the monster, down yet more long, pink tunnels, off again into the darkness.


End file.
